It is common to use clear hinged containers to transport and package fresh and chilled foods, such as fruit, for selling to consumers. The containers allow the food to be transported with less damage, such as bruising, and provide convenient packaging for consumers who are purchasing the food.
However, the closing mechanisms on prior art containers can be easily opened. As a result, consumers can easily open the containers in the store prior to sale allowing them to sample the food without buying it and in some instances damaging the food such that it cannot be sold and has to be thrown away. Furthermore, the lack of a tight fitting closing or locking mechanism could allow the lid of a container to easily separate from its base during distribution and transportation allowing its contents to spill out damaging the food and ultimately having to be thrown out resulting in lost revenues for the grower.
Consequently, a container is needed that has an improved locking mechanism that can be easily closed by food packers/processors, either by hand or by automatic filling/closing machinery, yet be difficult for consumers to easily open prior to purchase and prevents the lid from separating from the base during transportation.